Unsuspecting Royalty
by Mike.Delphi
Summary: Harry Potter finds he has a forgotten Potter relative. Harry finds out that he is not strictly Human and will have a mate. I'm no good at summary, so please read and review. This will be Mildly Slash.


**Angelic Royals**

by

_Mike Delphi_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books. I do lay claim to the Character Andrew Potter and the Kirian Race. I am making no money for writing this.

* * *

Andrew Potter set foot on British soil for the first time in about 90 years. He'd left immediately after finishing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that he could learn of his family history and the ancestral culture that he had been born to. The Potter family were descended from a race of people who were as different from Wizard kind as Wizards were from muggles. Andrew was a genetic throwback to those people. Now Andrew was drawn back by the rumor that a MADMAN had destroyed his family. So for the first time in nearly a century, Andrew Potter came to Hogwarts to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that had been advertised.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for his afternoon interview. He'd been informed by the Board of Governors that they had a candidate they wanted for the DADA class. There was a knock and Minerva McGonagall entered with a person that looked like an older version of Harry Potter. There was something familiar about the feel of this man.

"What's wrong Albus?" The man asked. "You don't remember your best friend from school?"

"Andrew Potter?" Albus asked in shock.

"There's something I need to know, Albus." Andrew said. "Has this Voldemort character destroyed my entire family?"

Coming back to himself, Albus said "no Andy. You have family left. Your great great grand nephew Harry is called the 'Boy who Lived.'"

"So the other name that people don't like to say is a Potter. What do I need to know about him? Andrew asked pensively.

"He's a good kid." Albus said. "Now will you finally tell me how you look only 20 years of age when I know you're my age? I know you're not a Vampire, Dhampire, Demon, Cambion or Vargesh."

"Remember how I told you about the people the Potters descended from? About every 3 or 4 generations there is a genetic throwback to these people. These people live for centuries. The Potter strain also looks nearly Identical. The last one I know of was James Potter."

"Harry is James' son." Albus said. "He looks just like you and his father."

"Um... Albus." Andrew said. "I need to meet my nephew. If he looks like James and Me he's most likely a Kirian. He'd be what? 16?"

"July 31st." Albus said.

"Kirian go through their Magical Inheritance on their 16th birthdays. It can be spectacular depending upon the condition of the subject."

"What do you mean 'condition?'" Albus asked.

"Is the boy healthy?" Andrew asked.

"I'm beginning to think they may not be taking care of him as they should." Albus said. "Now that he has another blood relative we can get him out of the situation."

"So do I have the job?" Andrew asked.

"The board thinks you're qualified. So I believe you will make an excellent teacher." Albus said.

"Before we go get my nephew," Andrew looked intently at Albus' hand, "why do you have a withering curse?"

"I found and destroyed a Horcrux belonging to Tom Riddle. Slytherin's ring to be exact. It had the curse upon it and I've been unable to break it."

Andrew took a silver pin from his lapel. He pricked his finger to draw a drop of blood that he placed at the end of his wand. He pointed his wand and said "Inflamare Viva!"

Dumbledore began to look less shriveled as a gout of flesh colored flame came from the tip of the wand.

"I've never seen that spell before." Albus commented.

"It's a Kirian spell." Andrew said. "Now lets go and get young Harry."

* * *

Harry was just finishing the last essay of his summer homework when the doorbell rang downstairs. Harry was putting his homework away when there was a terrified shriek from Aunt Petunia. Moving with the usual decisiveness that placed him in Gryffindor, Harry grabbed his wand and went down stairs. When he got there he saw Albus Dumbledore levitate petunia onto the couch. The man beside Dumbledore made it certain things were not as they appeared. Pointing his wand at the pair, Harry said. "I don't know who you are or how you broke the wards on this house, but you're not Albus Dumbledore and James Potter."

"Quite right Harry." Dumbledore said. "This isn't James Potter. It's Andrew Potter, James uncle several times removed."

"Right!" Harry said. "I don't have any other relatives and step away from my Aunt or you're bought and paid for."

"I AM Albus Dumbledore." The professor said.

"What did you tell me when you found me in front of the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked.

"It would not do to dream and forget to live." Dumbledore said.

"What happened when you told me what you did at the end of last year?" Harry asked.

"You lost control of your magic and several items exploded." Albus said.

Andrew looked confused. "You mean he lost control after he had his wand?"

"What of it?" Harry asked. "It's not like the time I blew up Aunt Marge."

"We need to talk Nephew Mine." Andrew said.

"Are you packed Harry?" The Professor asked. "We're taking you somewhere safe."

"Anything you want to keep you need to bring with you." Andrew said. "you won't be needing to come back here."

Harry was back and packed in 20 minutes.

"Albus, do you remember where I lived when we were in school?"

"I'll follow you." Albus said, shrinking Harry's trunk.

Andrew hugged Harry and the three of them disappeared.

When they appeared they were in front of a three story Manor home.

"Welcome to Clay Hall." Andrew said.

"It's a gorgeous house Uncle." Harry said.

"This is the Manor the Potters built when we came from Germany." Andrew said. "Our original family name was Clea which means 'clay.' so we named it Clay hall. Then one of our ancestors saw fit to change the family name to how we made our fortune. We were 'potters' so he named the family 'Potter.'"

Albus Dumbledore came flying up on Harry's firebolt.

"you forgot to remind me the apparition point for people not related to the Potters was a mile away from the Hall," Albus said. Handing the broom to Harry as he unshrunk the trunk to replace it Albus said "this is a good broom Harry."

A house elf wearing a smart Blazer with the Potter family crest and pin-stripped trousers appeared to help with the luggage.

"I'm glad the Potters are returning Sirs!" The elf said as he showed Harry to the Master Suite. "I never understood why Master James never brought you and your mother where you would be safe."

"We're home Jarvis." Andrew said. "I don't presume to know why my nephew never brought his family here. Perhaps Lily wasn't used to a wizarding household."

"So, Harry" Uncle Andrew asked. "What do you think of your new rooms?"

Harry looked around and saw a room that you could put the Dursely's entire house in. It was decorated in black and silver with hardwood flooring and oak furniture.

"You could almost play quiddich in here." Harry said, amazed.

"I'll leave you to settle in. You may want to let your friends know you're not at the Dursely's. I need to speak to Albus." Andrew said.

Andrew closed the door behind him and muttered. "Nephew Mine, you're more special than even the Wizarding world suspects."

Andrew found Albus sitting in the front Parlor.

"We need to talk, Albus."

"What's wrong Andrew?"

"I need to know EVERYTHING you know about Harry. If he's what I think, we will be in for a bumpy ride."

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Harry and catching up in general.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke with some odd sensation. He was looking forward to his birthday party later.

"I just wish I knew what was going on in my dreams." Draco said.

Standing up he nearly hit his head on the curtain rail of his four poster bed. It seems he'd grown about 4 inches overnight.

Rushing to his bathroom, Draco saw he'd also filled out. His chest was more defined. His already trimmed abdomen had developed a washboard consistency.

Draco called a house elf to get one of his Father's black suits.

When Draco went down to breakfast, Narcissa nearly fell over. She first thought that she saw Lucius walking down the stairs until she saw his face.

"You've come into your inheritance." She said.

"I've never heard of a Veela inheritance that caused this type of change." Draco said.

"A Veela Royal would make that much change." Narcissa said thoughtfully. "you get Veela blood from both your father and I. Of course this will mean your mate will be a royal as well. I look forward to seeing the outcome of this."

"You've set the new wards and told Dumbledore of our change in loyalties?" Draco asked.

"As a matter of fact, we will be moving." Narcissa said. "Dumbledore has owled me a few minutes ago. To send a port-key that will activate at 8 a.m. On August 1st. We will be moving into a safe house until the end of the war.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Someplace called Clay hall." Narcissa said.

* * *

Hedwig flew through the window of Ron's room in the Burrow and dropped a letter on his head as he was waking up.

Opening the letter, he read it. Then he ran out of the door. "I've got good news from Harry!"

"Ronald go get some clothes on." Molly said, grabbing the letter.

Ron, seeing Hermione sitting at the breakfast table, eeped and ran back up the stairs.

"Albus found another relative." Molly said. "James' Grand-Uncle or some such. Harry's living with him. We're invited to Harry's birthday unless something comes up."

* * *

Harry was awakened by his Uncle coming into his room.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Andrew said.

"Uncle, my birthday is July 31st... Tomorrow." Harry said, confused.

"That would be correct if you hadn't slept through July 30th." Andrew started gathering Harry's clothes and began to lengthen them.

"Why are you making my clothes so long?" Harry asked.

"Andrew pulled a chair up beside the bed. "Remember when I told you you were probably Kirian?"

"Yes, Uncle." Harry said.

"Well, something unexpected has happened." Andrew said. "You're not only a kirian. You are a Kirian Royal."

"And what does that mean?" Harry asked beginning to get annoyed.

"Royal Inheritance transformations are more spectacular. They have wings that can be used to fly with."

Harry started twisting. Looking behind his back.

Harry got out of bed. He realized that he'd grown about 6 inches making him about 6'2". He thought about having wings and he felt a mild tearing sensation as a pair of black feathered wings with a span of about 18 feet unfolded from his back. When he thought of retracting them they folded back."

Andrew summoned a full length mirror. Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. His vision was sharper than it had ever been. His chest and abdomen were super defined. His face had taken a slightly more rugged look and his hair had lengthened til it reached past his shoulders.

"The girls were annoying before..." Harry said. "Now they're going to be bloody nuisances."

A chill rolled down Andrew's back.

"Kirian Royals have a designated Mate." Andrew said. "The fates usually bring them together within days to a week from their Chrysalis. Wizards call that their inheritance. From what you are saying, I need to ask you something personal..." Andrew looked embarrassed.

Years around Hermione made Harry nearly clairvoyant about embarrassing questions. "You're going to ask if I'm gay aren't you?"

"It's important Harry. I'll tell you why after you answer the question." Andrew said.

"Yes. I am." Harry said.

"You're not going to like this." Andrew said. "There was a Greek Seeress named Cassandra. She was cursed by the gods to always be accurate in her seeings and never be believed. When she died the 'not be believed' curse broke. We were beginning to think it had all broken and she was wrong. She said: 'And to the Kirian Race there will be a Royal where unexpected. He will be mated to a Royal Veela. The Veela prince will be the Darkness to his light and the light to his Darkness the pair will bring a lasting peace to last an age.'"

"Bloody Hell!!!!" Harry yelled as every piece of glass in the room shattered. Harry started dressing in the newly re-sized clothing.

Andrew was repairing the broken items in the room.

"Your friends will be here soon." He said. "Albus talked me into allowing Clay Hall to be used as a Safe house for some people who are turning their backs on the Madman. He said you know them but thought it best to wait until after your Birthday for some reason."

"As long as it isn't Malfoy!" Harry muttered.

Andrew paled.

"Shit!" Harry said. "Dumbledore wants to bring my biggest school rival and all around pain in the ass." Harry subsided. "At least he's easy on the eyes."

"After your party we will be going and getting you a new Wardrobe. I really should curse the Durselys for what they did to you." Andrew said.

Jarvis appeared and informed the Potters that their guests were arriving.

"Let's go." Harry said.

The Weaselys and Hermione appeared on the lawn in front of Clay Hall.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said. "Is this where Harry lives?"

"Apparently so." Molly said.

The front door opened up and a VERY changed Harry walked out.

"Hi guys!" Harry said.

"How have you changed this much?" Hermione asked.

"I came into my Magical Inheritance." Harry said. "It turns out that I'm a Kirian Royal."

"Those are extremely rare." Hermione said. "Don't they have wings?"

"Leave it to Hermione to know that." Harry said. "I don't want to rip my clothes. I may show you later."

The day went well, Harry turned scarlet when his uncle gave him a traditional set of flying clothes. There was a pair of skin tight leather trousers tanned to butter softness and a leather Harness that left almost all of the upper torso bare. Harry used the opportunity to release his wings. Somehow he knew that he knew how to fly. He started flapping his wings and lifting off.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"He's wearing my departed father-in-law's old harness. My wife died before we could have children. Andrew said. "Royals are psychometrists. That means they can read objects. Any skills that a past owner had will be learned in this way. My father-in-law was a champion flyer."

Harry took to the skies and flew once around the property. Flying back over the house, Harry began performing Aerobatics he wouldn't try on a broom. Finally he came swooping to a landing within arms reach of Ron and Hermione.

"So," Harry said with a Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes. "When are the two of you going to make me a God-father?"

"On that note," Andrew said. "We need to go shopping. I swear those muggles who raised you should be cursed."

* * *

Draco and Narcissa Port-keyed to their new Safe house. It was 8 a.m. So they were let into the house by Jarvis.

"Mother my mate is here." Draco said. A fire lighting his eyes.

"Who else is here Elf?" Narcissa asked.

"Just us and the Masters." Jarvis said.

"Dumbledore never told me who owns this house." Narcissa said. "Who are they?"

"Masters Andrew and Harry Potter." Jarvis said.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

Jarvis levitated the boy before he hit his head on the floor when he fainted.

Harry woke up in a panic. All he could tell was that someone that was important to him was hurt. He grabbed on the first pair of pants that he could reach and disapperated to the side of... Draco Malfoy?

Jarvis caught Harry just before he hit the ground as well.

"Well," Narcissa said with a humorous gleam in her eye "It looks like it's raining men."

Minutes later, Andrew Potter was awakened to what sounded like a large battle downstairs.

Grabbing his robe and wand he raced downstairs to see Harry grappling with a tallish blond teenager. Both had wings extended to assist with their balance. Andrew walked over to Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy I presume?" Andrew said. "Your son's a Royal Veela I see. Welcome to Clay hall."

"I thank you for your gracious welcome, sir." Narcissa said. "Draco is a Veela prince. Harry is a Royal Kirian?"

"Yes." Andrew said. "Though he doesn't know it yet, Harry's heir apparent. When they bond, Harry will Rule."

"This Promises to be..." Narcissa's eyes rolled back.

The temperature in the house dropped ten degrees stopping the argument cold. Narcissa's head rolled back and she began to speak in a wispy voice.

"The fall of the Dark Lord has begun. When the Veela Prince and Kirian King find Friendship they will grow in Power. Ying and Yang to each other. When they find love they will become unstoppable and the Dark Lord will fall!"

Narcissa would have fallen to the ground if Andrew hadn't caught her.

Harry and Draco went to work immediately. Draco moved to make his mother comfortable while Harry began using other skills he learned from the Harness. It seems one of it's previous owners was a skilled healer. It was only after they'd done as much as possible that they noticed the amount of wand less magic the pair had just used.

"Don't worry about the magic boys." Andrew said. "Royals don't need wands and the Ministry cannot snoop past the wards on this place."

"Since you've joined me in being under prophecy," Harry told Draco, "maybe we should call a truce?"

"I think we can handle that." Draco said. "Thank you for helping Mother."

Draco looked Harry up and down. "Nice look by the way. Draco said. You should wear skin-tight leather all the time."

Draco conjured a net shirt in a gold mesh material and gave it to Harry.

"So Harry, Since we are Mates do we stay in your room or mine?"

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was teaching Draco how to fly. It's going to be a bit stiff in your chest and back until you get used to it, but our wings are magical so we can travel more quickly than most flying beings. If we needed to, we could catch up to thestrals.

"The creature blood must be enforcing us getting along." Draco said. "Why didn't you accept my friendship when we first met at Hogwarts?"

"Do you remember meeting me at Madame Malkins?" Harry asked.

"That was you?!" Draco said. "My father was nearby so I had to project a certain persona or I got into trouble."

"Hagrid was the first person who treated me like I was worth anything. Then when we met at Hogwarts you'd just treated badly the first friend I'd ever had."

"I was a bit of a prat wasn't I?" Draco said.

"Well," Harry said. "You're not being a prat now. Although I'm afraid of what Ron and Hermione will say about the two of us. Hermione won't be that bad but Ron probably won't speak to me after he gives the ultimatum."

"He's big on drama isn't he?" Draco asked. "I'll make a deal with you. If they try to get along with me, I will go out of my way to get along with them."

"I accept." Harry said. "After the lesson I need to go write them.

"By the end of the day, Draco was tired and sore but was quite a good flyer.

* * *

Hermione had just sat down to breakfast when Hedwig flew in the window and dropped a letter for her. She watched as the snow white owl flew to the top of a cabinet to wait for a response. Seeing that Harry was waiting for an answer she read her letter.

_Hermione_

_This letter is charmed so that you are the only person who can read it. I've some things that I want to tell you and Ron, but I don't know how he'll take it. That's why I'm letting you know and you can tell me you opinion before I risk the melt-down._

"This is interesting," she said to herself as she read the letter. "I wonder if this has something to do with his being a Kirian?"

_The day after my birthday party Dumbledore moved two people into the house with us who needed protection. One of the two is my mate. He's a Royal Veela._

"He..." Hermione said. "That could explain the expected melt-down."

_Here's what I'm afraid to tell Ron. My mate is Draco Malfoy. Before you go off, they've switched sides. The bad thing is that now I'm under no less than 3 prophecies. I find my Gryff bravery is being less than Heroic right now. Can you break it to Ron?_

_Thanks Sis,_

_Harry_

Grabbing another parchment and quill, Hermione quickly dashed off a response.

_Harry,_

_Don't worry. I'll deal with the Redheads. All 10 of them that are currently here. I can't say this will keep the explosion from happening when Ron finds out, but I'll try to do damage control._

_You owe me Lil Bro._

_Hermione_

Hermione gave the note to Hedwig and started planning her assault on the Weasely clan.

* * *

**September 1****st****, Clay Hall**

Andrew and Narcissa were having the time of their lives. Harry and Draco had gotten around to completing their bond just the night before and they were ribbing them about it.

"I know you're mates boys." Andrew said. "But you'd think between the two of you that you would at least know a decent Silencing Charm."

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment then Harry waved at his uncle.

"Let's go Uncle, It's time to leave for the train." Harry said.

Andrew turned to respond and he found he was unable to talk. The man turned beet red and looked like he was about to blow.

"Oh," Harry said. "It's okay to take the mickey out on us, but you can't take it yourself. Don't worry about us. We'll fly to the train."

"Harry," Draco said. "He's your Uncle. He has your best at heart even if he's as bad as my cousin Sirius Black about teasing."

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll forgive him." Harry canceled the charm. "Now let's get ready to leave."

* * *


End file.
